


Unforeseen Consequences

by selenamasters95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Castiel, Gen, Good Malfoy Family, Good Slytherins, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sam Winchester is Not a Winchester, Sirius Black Lives, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are hunters but also wizards. They hunt the dark creatures in America who prey on muggles and magical beings alike. They work hard to stay neutral in the ongoing war between the Dark Wizards, or Demons, and the Light Wizards, or Angels as they are called. When a piece of Sam's past catches up with them, they are forced to flee to the British Wizarding World for safety, but are they really safe there? Join Sam and Dean as they gain new allies and make new friends and enemies alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala, staring at the sunset as it bathed Bobby Singer’s junkyard in a golden light. He glanced over at the house when he heard the front door open and close and saw his best friend and fellow hunter Sam Wesson step onto the front porch.

“She’s still asleep.” Sam informed him before he asked as Dean watched him walk over. “What..what do you think happened to her?” he asked hesitantly, almost reluctantly as he was still hurt over what had happened a few weeks ago. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, messing it up.

“Her injuries speak for themselves...” He looked at the beer bottle in his hand. He took a swig and looked at Sam. Sam looked away.

“I was afraid of that...” he muttered, unable to look at Dean again. Dean sighed at his hesitance, knowing he was the cause.

“Sam...” Dean started.

“Bobby said your dad called. He’s pissed that you are here with me.” Sam spoke up interrupting him. Dean watched him turn around and walk back inside, muttering under his breath. He glanced at the horizon before following Sam inside. He found Bobby in the library and Sam beginning to cook dinner. He sat in the chair across from Bobby.

“Sam still pissed at you?” He asked without looking up from the lore book he had his nose buried in. Dean shot him a look but nodded.

“Yeah...” He leaned back in his chair.

“You should’ve stood up to your daddy about this...about him...Remember....he doesn’t have anyone but us...You’re lucky he hasn’t run yet.” Bobby glanced at him before looking back at the book. Dean sighed and stood.

“I’m gonna go check on the girl.” He walked out of the library and up the stairs, turning Bobby’s words over in his head. He stood in the doorway of the guest room, his eyes on the young woman tucked under a plain grey blanket. A large purple bruise could be seen on her cheek, stark against her pale skin as her raven black hair framed her delicate features. He turned and went back downstairs when he heard Bobby’s voice call him for dinner and was satisfied she was still asleep. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table across from Sam, who had already filled his plate with food. Dean smiled faintly. “Thanks Sammy.” He told him as he began to eat. He missed the soft look in Sam’s eyes before he turned to his own food. Both of them missed Bobby’s eye roll. Dinner passed quietly after that and Dean and Bobby were left with clean up duty. Dean began his good-natured grumbling because he knew it made Sam smile. Sam shook his head slightly, a small smile twitching on his lips as he fought to remember he was upset with Dean. He turned to answer the ringing phone.

“Singer Salvage, Wesson speaking.” He answered, smiling faintly at the last name Dean gave him after he found him.

“Put my damn son on the phone Wesson.” the voice of John Winchester growled into the receiver. Sam’s face hardened.

“Just a moment Winchester.” Sam answered, his voice coldly polite. He turned to look into the kitchen. “Dean.” He called, his voice still cold. Dean looked at him, confused about the coldness. “Your father wants to speak to you.” Sam informed him, holding out the phone. Dean quickly dried his hands on a towel before taking the phone from Sam.

“Hey dad...” Dean greeted as he watched Sam head towards the living room. Bobby just went into the library.

“What the hell are you doing with Wesson.” John demanded. “I thought I told you to stay away from the damn kid.” Dean sighed and rubbed his face, feeling like he should’ve known this was coming.

“Dad..” Dean started.

“I told you when you found that kid years ago to leave him alone. You didn’t listen. I told you weeks ago the same damn thing and yet you still didn’t listen.” John growled.

“Why. Why do I need to leave him alone. He has done nothing but help me since I found him.” Dean demanded, irritation plain his voice.

“You know who his father is! You know who he is supposed to be!!” John yelled. Dean held the receiver away from his ear as he felt something snap.

“He’s not like that. He is not like them.” Dean growled. John was silent. “I am not leaving.” Dean said after letting the silence continue for a moment. He hung up the phone, a bad feeling sitting in his stomach at his dad’s silence. He heard a sound from behind him and was surprised to see Sam standing there watching him with wide eyes. “How much did you hear?” he asked, concerned at the blank look Sam had on.

“The last bit..” Sam answered. Dean sighed inwardly, realizing that he was gonna have to break his own no chick-flick rule. He motioned for Sam to follow him back into the living room. Sam followed, feeling confused but also scared. Dean sat on the sofa while Sam sat in one of the armchairs. Dean took a deep breath and looked at Sam.

“Ignoring the chick-flick rule for the next little while, it was wrong of me to not back you up last time we met up with my dad. You’ve always had my back so I should’ve had yours.” Dean broke off and took a deep to steady himself. He looked at Sam.

“Why didn’t you back me up?” Sam asked quietly, needing to know but scared of the answer. Dean rested his elbows on his knees and stared down at his hands for a minute.

“I was...confused...” Dean began slowly, his legendary courage faltering slightly. ”Even though I’ve only known you since you were 12, you’ve become my best friend and you know me better than most, including my father..” He swallowed hard. “Sam...I’minlovewithyou.” He rushed, unable to meet Sam’s gaze. Sam stared at him as he struggled to process the words he thought he would never hear from his totally straight best friend.

“What...?” he asked, cautious hope beginning to flicker in his heart. Dean risked a glance and looked up. He saw the flickering hope in Sam’s wide hazel eyes and took another breath.

“Sam...I’m..in love...with you...”He told him again. Sam’s widened further as he heard the words clearly.

“But...you..I...you said...but...you’re straight.” Sam finally got out. Dean couldn’t help but smile faintly in amusement at the sight of a tongue-tied Sam. It didn’t happen often.

“I do like women...I like women a lot...I will flirt..maybe tease...but I’m in love with you Sam.” he said again, putting more emphasis on the you. He watched as Sam’s hazel eyes light up and a real smile spread across his lips. Before Dean could even second guess himself, he stood and walked over to Sam. He rested a hand gently on his cheek and tilted his face. He smiled faintly and leaned down to press his lips softly against Sam’s. Sam instantly kissed him back, eager to not waste a single moment. Dean broke the soft kiss after a moment and kissed Sam’s forehead.

“I love you too..” Sam told him, his voice low enough so only Dean could hear. Dean smiled and straightened up. Sam smiled at him as Dean sat back down on the sofa. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could get a word out, one of the magical alarms went off informing them that the young woman was awake. Sam and Dean looked at each other then they stood, their wands in their holsters and headed for the stairs. Dean walked up the wooden stairs, Sam close behind him and stood in the doorway to the young woman’s room. He felt Sam stop behind him as she looked up at them.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked, his voice gentle. The young woman sat up, her raven black hair messy from sleep.

“Hungry...sore...”she answered honestly. She looked down at her hands.

“A kind sheriff brought a change of clothes for you. You can swer and head downstairs. I’ll get you some food.” Sam informed her. Something about her eyes seemed familiar to him but he couldn’t place it.

“Thank you...” she whispered, her honey colored eyes watching his movements as he turned to head downstairs. Dean motioned to a bag of clothes on a chair in the room.

“There are the clothes...she also brought some bathroom stuff for you. Its in the bag as well. The bathroom is across the hall.” He told her, wary of how closely she watched Sam. She nodded.

“Thank you.” She told him gratefully and waited until he left to slip out of the warm bed. Dean walked back downstairs and headed to the kitchen to watch Sam heat up what was left of dinner for her.

“There’s pie in the oven.” Sam glanced behind him at Dean who smiled.

“Oh now you’re telling me.” Dean grumbled, managing to look upset that Sam waited so long to tell him. Sam chuckled as Dean took the fresh pie out of the oven. As Sam set the young woman’s plate on the table, Dean cut himself a slice of the warm cinnamon apple pie that Sam had baked. He still wondered where Sam learned to bake like this. Dean sat down as the young woman slowly walked through the kitchen doorway. Bobby came in and nodded at her before sitting beside Dean. Sam motioned to her plate and sat down on the other side of Dean as she sat in front of her plate, facing him. She slowly began to eat as Dean dug into the pie. After a few minutes of silence she looked up at Sam.

“How long was I asleep?” She asked, almost hesitantly.

“About 12 hours...” Sam answered.

“What do you remember?” Dean asked her.

“Not much...running..a black car...begging someone for help...” She looked at them. “I’m guessing that was you?” Dean nodded.

“You stumbled onto the side of the road in front of my car. I almost hit you. When we stopped, you were on your knees begging for help...You were beat up pretty bad....”Dean told her. She nodded a little, silently digesting the information.

“Whats your name?” Sam asked her. She looked up at him

“Eslena...” She answered. “I don’t remember my last name...” She looked down at the remainder of her food. Dean just looked at Bobby then Sam. He stood up to go put his plate in the sink when Eslena saw his wand.

“You’re a wizard...” She looked at him then at Sam and Bobby. “Are you guys wizards too?” She asked, sounding eager. Sam and Bobby warily nodded as Dean gripped his wand. Eslena looked down at her arms again. “You used healing spells...” the relief was evident in her voice. She smiled shyly at them. “Sorry...its just...I lost my wand....I was scared I got picked up by muggles...” She quickly finished off her food. Sam took her plate when she finished off the last bit of food and put it in the sink. Eslena watched him silently. “What are you names?” She asked, looking at Dean.

“Dean...Winchester...” Dean answered. Eslena’s eyes widened.

“You’re hunters...” She whispered. Dean looked at her.

“How could you know that?” He asked, his voice low.

“Your last name....you...and your father have made a name for yourselves. Everyone knows who the Winchesters are....” Dean glared at Sam’s back when he heard him snort. Bobby just rolled his eyes.

“Bobby Singer..” Bobby introduced himself.

“You’re known too...” She told him. She looked at Sam as he turned back around.

“Sam Wesson.” he stepped closer to the table just as Eslena jumped up and started backing away. Sam stopped confused as Dean stood.

“No no no...I...I thought I had escaped...no...”

“Escaped what..?’ Dean asked gently, surprising himself and Bobby.

“That hell!” she nearly shouted, her eyes never leaving Sam’s face. Sam’s hazel eyes widened as a memory of a similar situation where he said those exact words hit him. Dean tensed remembering it too.

“Eslena...do you know who your father is? Your mother?” Bobby asked.

“Azazel...he..I don’t know my mother...I...I...was kept by Abaddon...” Eslena managed to get out, terrified tears filling her eyes. Sam stumbled back as if he had been hit. He turned and hurried out of the house feeling as if he were beginning to suffocate. Bobby motioned for Dean to follow Sam as he turned to Eslena.

“Let’s get you upstairs...rest there until we can figure out what is going on.” He spoke as gently as he could, recognizing her terror. She just nodded and hurried upstairs, scared about the consequences for her actions.

“Sam!” Dean called as he ran down the porch steps. He looked around before noticing he was leaning against the Impala. Dean walked over to him quietly. Sam didn’t look up.

“She was terrified of me Dean...She’s my half sister and she’s terrified of me...” He looked at him.

“How do you know she was telling the truth about who her father is” Dean asked.

“Her eyes. They’re just like his. Like mine...”

“Your eyes are hazel Sam...hers aren’t...” Dean leaned against the car beside him.

“You know my turn yellow if I’m upset or angry...hers are the same way. You can’t deny you saw her eyes turn yellow in there when she realized who I was.” Dean sighed and looked at him.

“Sam...” he started. Sam looked at him.

“We now know what caused her injuries. Abaddon...she’s ruthless...you do one thing out of line....and she acts like you just murdered her dog. I only had to deal with her a few times...but...” Sam quickly moved away from the car before he did something stupid like punch through one of the windows. Dean looked at him. “Abaddon...Abaddon would have abused her...to say she survived as long as she did...”

“How do you know she was there her entire life?” Dean broke in.

“I’ve never seen her before. She had been living with fa-Azazel...I would’ve seen her...” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Go get some sleep Sam...” Dean told him. Sam looked at him. Dean walked over and reached a hand up to rest on Sam’s neck. He used that grip to pull him down for a kiss. He broke it after a moment and stepped back. “Go rest. We’ll deal with the rest in the morning.” He told him again. Sam nodded silently and reluctantly turned, going back inside.

“Would’ve rather stayed outside kissing Dean.” Sam grumbled to himself, hating it when Dean could tell when he was tired and reaching his breaking point emotionally. Dean tilted his head back and looked up at the stars. He was getting the feeling that things were gonna get worse...and soon.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is waaay late and I deeply apologize for that. My brain was having a hard time letting me concentrate on writing this story.

Before Sam went to the third bedroom, he stopped by the room that held his half-sister. He looked in on her and froze when she looked up at him. His heart clenched when he saw fear in her honey colored eyes.

“I’m sorry...” She whispered. “I didn’t mean to upset you earlier...” Sam leaned against the door.

“You have to understand...I thought I was an only child. I didn’t know you existed and then I find out that not only do you exist...but that you were given to Abaddon. I know what she’s like and it....” he blew out a frustrated breath.

“Abaddon would tell me stories about you. I was being raised to be your right hand...” Eslena looked from him down to her hands. “They were angry when you ran but I was ecstatic. I had only heard stories but I felt like I was close to you anyway...” She looked up at him.

“Why did you break away...?” He asked after sitting down in a chair against the wall.

“I ran when they were taking me to see Azazel...I couldn’t travel by floo or apparation because Abaddon lost control....and I wasn’t healthy enough to....so I ran.” She looked at him. Sam nodded and looked down at his hands.

“Get some sleep...heal.” he told her as he stood.

“I want to help you...please.” She informed him. He nodded and watched her lay down before going to the other room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Dean leaying back on the bed his back against the headboard.

“How the hell did you get past me?” Sam asked surprised. Dean smirked.

“I know a few tricks.” Dean answered. He opened his arms after a moment’s hesitation. Sam walked over to the bed and crawled into Dean’s arms. He snuggled deeper when he felt Dean’s strong arms wrap around him. “Get some sleep Sammy.” Dean whispered. Sam just nodded and let himself be pulled under.

~~~3 Months Later~~~

Eslena pulled her raven black hair back into a ponytail as she got ready to do some more spell training with Dean. It took him a little bit to warm up to her but eventually he did. Sam took awhile to get comfortable around her because of her eyes but she understood. Their father wasn’t a nice man. Despite his discomfort they were getting closer and she was fine with the slow progress. She walked down the stairs to head outback when she saw their tensen expressions. “Whats up guys?” She asked. Sam looked up from his place on the couch.

“Winchester called the Angels. They’re coming for me.” He answered, his voice flat. Dean gripped his wrist tightly. “They’re coming to arrest me. Saying I’m a Demons because of who my father is.” he practically spat. Sam stood and started to pace. Bobby got up from the armchair and went into his study. Dean stood.

“We have to get out of here.” Dean said as he grabbed Sam’s arm to stop his pacing.

“We?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“You, Eslena, and I.” Dean told him forcefully. “You’re not doing this without me Sammy.” Dean smirked faintly trying to offset the emotion that could be heard in his voice. Sam couldn’t help the smile that fought to break free. Bobby returned a not too long after that, carrying a rock in his hand. Dean looked at him.

“This is an international portkey...you need to leave the country for now...” He informed them. Sam looked down, his anger warring with his guilt. Bobby held the rock out to them and watched as the 3 disappeared. He turned just as Dean’s Angel contact Castiel burst through the door. Bobby glared slightly at him, not liking how the wizard treated Sam.

“Where is Sam.” he demanded. Bobby just shrugged.

“No clue.” he told him. “Now get out of my house.” he ordered as he raised his wand. Castiel just nodded.

“I will find him. He’s an abomination.” Castiel left before Bobby could reply. He sighed as he turned, praying that the they would be safe wherever they ended up in Britain.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Eslena have escaped and they ended up in Britain where they meet someone who might have a connection to Sam's past.

He stared out the dark window, his green eyes dark with worry. A muffled scream broke the silence and his head whipped around to stare at the closed dark wood door, barely restraining the urge to throw the door open to see what was happening. He forced himself to stay by the window in the small sized sitting room he was waiting in. He was angry with himself for missing the danger before it was too late and Sam payed the price. He glanced to where Eslena sat on one of the cream colored sofas, her head bowed. he forced himself to turn back to stare out the rain-streaked window rather than speak reassuring words he wasn’t so sure he believed himself. 

“He’s gonna be okay...right?” Eslena’s soft voice broke the tense silence. Before he could answer, the dark wood door opened revealing a man older but shorter than him. 

“Mr. Winchester.” Severus Snape drawled, his onyx eyes blank. He watched as Dean Winchester straightened up at the sound of his name. 

“Is he okay.” he asked. Snape hesitated a moment then nodded. 

“He just needs rest at this point.” he answered. “You can see him...” he informed both of them as he noticed the young woman sitting on the sofa was staring at him. He watched Dean, his dirty blonde hair looking like he had been running his fingers throughout and his green eyes dark with worry walk toward him. He vaguely noticed that he had a predatory walk in his gait. 

“Thank you..”Dean said after a moment, the young woman held protectively against his side. Snape barely showed his surprise at not seeing her walk over as well. He nodded an acknowledgement, hearing the pure relief in Dean’s voice. He stepped to the side and watched the two enter the beautifully decorated guest room. he noticed that the young man never looked around at the room. Instead his attention was focused solely on the young man tucked under the silk silver sheets that complimented the deep blue walls. 

“Sam...” Snape heard a deep, somewhat gravelly voice whisper as he sat down in the comfortable chair by the bed while the young woman just stood by him. Sam was still asleep from the dose of dreamless he had been given after the skele-grow cause him to scream in pain. “Why did he scream.” Dean demanded, his voice hard. The question seemed to shock Snape from his thoughts. 

“Dean...” The young woman beside him spoke up, her voice cautious. 

“No. Why did he scream.” Dean demanded again. Snape fought a sneer at the rude tone. 

“The skele-grow potion we gave him for his broken ribs and shattered arm had an unexpected side-effect.” Snape told him as in a matter-of-fact tone. Dean just nodded. Snape blinked in surprise as he just turned back to Sam. Snape looked at a tall man with white-blond hair and silver eyes as he entered. “Lucius..” Snape greeted him in a low voice. 

“Dinner is waiting if they are willing to eat.” Lucius murmured. Before Snape could ask why he’s here personally instead of sending a house elf, Dean spoke up again.

“Eslena...go eat.” Dean told her, his eyes never leaving Sam. 

“Dean...” She started, her tone suggesting she was getting ready to argue but stopped when Dean looked at her. She nodded and leaned over to kiss her brother’s forehead before straightening. Her honey-colored eyes held a brief look of uncertainty before she kissed the top of Dean’s head. He squeezed her hand gently before she turned and walked over to Snape and Lucius after a moment of uncertainty. 

“I’ll escort you to dinner.” Lucius informed her. She nodded her thanks and followed him down to the dining room. She was quiet as they walked through the beautifully decorated halls, her worry for her brother and Dean weighing on her mind. As they entered the dining room, one person stood up and slowly walked over to them. He had light brown hair and warm amber eyes as he looked at Eslena. 

“Come on...” he pulled out a chair for her and watched as she sat down, her eyes going to the plate full of food in front of her. “My name is Remus Lupin.” He introduced himself as he sat next to her. She glanced at him before looking back at her plate. 

“Eslena...Wesson...” She said after a moment. A few days after she had gotten to Bobby’s house, Sam had asked if she wanted to use his last name as well and she jumped at the chance. 

“Pleased to meet you.” Remus answered warmly, slightly surprised at her introducing herself. She slowly looked up and at the other faces at the table. A young man who looked about her age with black hair and green eyes spoke up.

“I’m Harry...Potter.” He introduced himself, adding his last name almost as an afterthought. Eslena glanced down at her plate as she recognized the name from the rants she heard from her childhood. She looked back up as someone else started to speak. He also looked about her age but had white-blonde hair and silver eyes. 

“My name is Draco Malfoy.” he introduced himself, a hint of arrogance in his voice. Eslena noticed that Harry just rolled his eyes. A beautiful woman with blonde black hair introduced herself next.

“I’m Narcissa Malfoy.” she told her, her voice warm. Eslena felt herself smile faintly and nodded her head in greeting. “And the man who escorted you here is my husband, Lucius Malfoy.” She finished. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you all” Her voice carefully polite just like she was taught. She missed the look that was shared between Lucius and his wife. This was followed by a tense silence as they ate their food. Eslena barely touched hers until she felt a warm hand cover hers gently. She looked up into the amber eyes of Remus. 

“He’s gonna be fine. He’s just resting.” He told her quietly. Her eyes widened after a moment. 

“You’re a werewolf?” She asked, her tone genuinely curious. He nodded a little hesitantly until he saw her small smile. “I’m glad you’re not like others I’ve seen....” she shuddered a little before looking back at him. He rested his elbows on the table, ignoring the brief scowl he received from Narcissa, and held his hands together as he looked at her. 

“What do you mean by others?” He asked, his voice carefully neutral. She looked at her food before looking at him. 

“I mean you’re not wild. You don’t try to harm...you’re sane.” She answered him, slightly worried by the silence that followed her answer. 

“Where have you see them?” He asked her, again his voice neutral. 

“In America before...”

“Eslena..” A new voice sounded. Eslena immediately stood and hurried over to the tall young man, leaning on a blond man slightly shorter than him. 

“Sam....” She started.

“I needed to make sure you’re all right...and meet them for myself.” He interrupted as Snape came into the dining room after them, his mouth set in a deep scowl. Sam looked at the others in the dining room. “My name is Samuel Wesson....please call me Sam....it's nice to meet you.” he took a breath. Dean shot him a dark look as he lowered him into a chair that suddenly appeared. Eslena sat back down in her chair, her anxious gaze never leaving her brother. Lupin took a breath. 

“How are you feeling Sam?” Lupin asked gently. Sam smiled faintly. 

“Better than before. Thank you...” he answered politely. He looked over at Lucius, who seemed to be studying him. Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

“Forgive me...you just remind me of someone I met while doing business in America.” Lucius explained. Sam seemed to go completely still as his eyes widened slightly. 

“Dean...” when he spoke his voice was soft. “I’m tired...” Dean automaticaly helped him up. Narcissa smiled. 

“We’ll speak when you’re completely rested, Mr. Wesson.” she informed them. Sam nodded slightly. 

“Thank you, Lady Malfoy.” he answered as Dean helped him from the room. Eslena watched them leave, confused at the quick departure. She turned to look at Lucius, who was just excusing himself. He bowed his head slightly in Eslena’s direction. 

“I hope you rest well tonight, Miss Eslena.” he told her. 

“Thank you..” Eslena answered as he walked from the room. Before she could ask a question, Draco caught her attention with asking a question about America. She turned to answer him, forgetting what she was going to ask. 

Up in the blue and silver guest room, Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Dean knelt down on the ground in front of him. 

“He’s going to put two and two together Dean...I should’ve recognized him before...He works with him...he knows him....I just put you and Eslena in danger...I...”Soft lips pressed against his, cutting off his panic attack before it could fully take hold. 

“Slow down and breathe...” Dean told him softly after breaking the kiss. “I could read his aura....he won’t rat us out.” Sam rested his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. 

“I..I just...I can’t go back...he’ll kill me for running away in the first place...then he’ll kill you if he finds out about us....he’ll kill her...” Sam took a breath. “The angels want me dead because of my father...and the demons want me back or dead because I’m not my father...” he muttered. Dean closed his eyes against the pain in Sam’s voice as he muttered words he hadn’t since he was 13 and only starting to believe he was free. Sam’s hands fisted tightly in his shirt. “Don’t leave me...” he whispered. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam.

“Never...” he whispered back, knowing they had entered a chick-flick moment. 

“If anything happens to me...if the Angels get me or if I’m taken back...take Eslena...and hide her...don’t let him get to her.” Sam muttered. Dean kissed the side of his head. 

“Nothing is going to happen to you Sammy...she won’t have to go through everything you went through on top of her own hell.” he promised. Sam nodded and let Dean get him under the covers. 

“Sleepy De...” Sam’s words were slurred slightly with exhaustion as his injuries caught back up to him. 

“Sleep Sam...” Dean ordered softly. He kissed Sam’s forehead after getting him under the covers. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Lucius recognize Sam from his trip to America?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so very sorry for this super late addition to this story. I have no excuse...but here it is! I hope to start working on the next part soon. I'm terrible at updating multi-chapter stories so please please be patient. I can write one-shots like no tomorrow but chapters are harder for some reason. I hope you enjoy this one and again...I'm sorry. 
> 
> I also apologize if any characters seem too OOC. I wrote this in like an hour without a beta so please let me know if there are any grammatical errors ^_^ Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Down in his study, Lucius stared at the fire blaring his in fireplace. He took a sip of his elven wine. The wheels in his head were turning as he finally placed where he had recognized Samuel Wesson. “Bloody hell...” he muttered in a rare curse. He turned to look at the door as his longtime friend walked in. Severus Snape looked at him then at the fire. 

“What was with your quick exit earlier Lucius. I feel you may have offended your guests.” he told him. Lucius just shook his head slightly. 

“That young man...Samuel Wesson...he’s the son of Azazel. Leader of the Dark Wizards in America.” he told him too tired to lie. Severus looked sharply at him. 

“Are you sure,” he demanded. Lucius nodded slightly. 

“I have never forgotten the young boy with the haunted look in his eyes. I just never realized how tall that young boy would grow.” he took another sip of wine. “Maybe the reason I helped free Mr. Potter from his relatives is because his eyes held that same haunted look.”

“Yes. You freed Mr. Potter out of the memory of another child and not because you’re a sentimental fool who gives into your son.” Snape commented, a sneer clearly heard. 

“Enough Severus.” Lucius glared at him and turned to sit down at his desk. “This has put me in a precarious situation. I fear Azazel more then I fear the Dark Lord.” He confessed. Snape sat down on the other side of the desk and looked at him. “This man has power and influence that the Dark Lord can only dream of and his son had proven to have the same power at only 8 years old.” Lucius looked at Severus as he finished. 

“What will you do. Throw them out?” Severus asked. Lucius was quiet for a few minutes. 

“No.” He decided. “It's time to take an affirmative stance. I wanted to protect the 8 year I met but did not so I will help the young man who showed up on my doorstep.” Severus nodded and stood. 

“I do hope you know what you are doing, Lucius.” he told him. “I will stand by you my old friend but do not forget that this is a dangerous game you are playing.” Lucius watched him walk out before standing himself. He looked at fire one more time before heading toward the study door. 

“I hope I know what I’m doing too.” He muttered in a show of vulnerability that he would never show to anyone. He paused and straightened his shoulders, transforming back into the aristocrat he showed the outside world before leaving his study to rest for the rest of the night. 

The morning sun found a grumpy Dean sitting next to Sam on the back patio of the mansion. 

“Why are we up so early again Sam? Oh thats right. I forgot you don’t know what sleeping in means or taking it easy after you were so badly injured.” he muttered just loud enough for Sam to hear as he down the cup of coffee a house elf has brought for both him and Sam. Sam smiled faintly. 

“Waking up early is good for you” he answered with perfect timing as they had this argument many times. 

“In whose world.” Dean shot back and sighed sadly as he looked at it empty cup. He looked at Sam. “Seriously dude. How are you feeling.” he asked. Sam sighed, already knowing he had failed at keeping Dean distracted. 

“Physically...I’m better. The potions kicked in and did their job.” he answered. 

“And mentally.” he asked. A giggle drew their eyes to the gardens where Eslena was walking among the flowers. 

“Worried...” Sam admitted, still out of it enough to answer honestly. 

“It’ll be okay Sammy. He won’t give you up.” Dean reassured, silently hoping he wouldn’t have to break his own rule this early in the morning. Sam just nodded. They both watched as Eslena stopped to smell the roses. Dean reached across the small table they were sitting at and took Sam’s hand in his own. Sam looked at him and blushed faintly as Dean held his hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. 

“You’re not playing fair.” Sam whispered to him. Dean smirked faintly and kissed his hand again before sitting back in his chair. Sam muttered something under his breath. They both tensed slightly when a presence was felt behind them. They both turned to look and blushed when they realized it was just Narcissa Malfoy. They stood quickly, hoping they hadn’t offended her. She just smiled warmly at them. 

“It’s nice to see you up and about Mr. Wesson.” She commented and sat in a third chair near them. 

“Please...call me Sam, “ Sam smiled. “And thank you, Lady Malfoy.” he answered her. She smiled and looked towards Eslena before looking at them. 

“I didn’t realize you two were such morning people.” She picked up a cup of tea that had appeared on the table and took a sip. 

“Sam and Eslena are...I was dragged out of bed.” Dean glared at Sam, though there was no heat behind it. Sam smiled faintly. 

“You were the one who wouldn’t let me out of your sight.” he answered him calmly and took another sip of his coffee. Dean blushed lightly and took a drink of his now full cup of coffee. Narcissa smiled at the love she could see in the interaction between the two. She looked at Eslena. 

“How old is she?” she asked politely. Both Dean and Sam followed where she was looking and saw Eslena now sitting in the grass among the peacocks. 

“16” Sam answered. Narcissa looked at him. 

“That's a difficult age in the wizarding world.” She looked back at Eslena. “Many young wizards are forced to make difficult decisions about their futures and their loyalties. Some of them younger than 16” Sam’s eyes widened as he turned to look at her. “Mr. Potter and my son made the difficult choice of being together even though most of wizarding Britain would turn against them. My husband once told me a story of a time many years ago when he visited the States. He was meeting with someone who calls himself Azazel and met a young little boy who couldn’t have been more than 8 at the time. He told me that this little boy’s eyes held this haunted look.” she looked at Sam. Dean’s grip on Sam’s hand had tightened through the story and he looked like he was about to stand up and get in front of Sam. “You never lost that haunted look....” Narcissa looked from Sam to Eslena. “She has a haunted look in her eyes as well. The same as Mr. Potter. The look of a child that has seen too much, been through too much, in their short lives.” She looked back at Sam and Dean and slowly stood. “You’re safe here. He won’t turn you over.” She left so quietly that Sam and Dean weren’t even sure she had been here in the first place. Dean automatically turned to Sam. 

“Sammy....?” he started to ask, concerned with how wide Sam’s eyes were and how still he was sitting, almost as if he was scared to even breath. Dean kneeled down in front of him and held both hands in his. “Sammy...you okay?” he asked quietly. Sam just slumped forward, his forehead resting on Dean’s shoulder. 

“He remembered....” Sam whispered. “He actually remembered...” Dean kissed the side of his head. 

“I told you he wasn’t going to turn you over.” he answered lightly. 

“Shut up...” Sam told him tiredly. He pulled back slightly as Dean stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. “I still remember the day he came. Azazel had protocol drilled into me all week so I wouldn’t mess up. I remember how tall he had stood and how he didn’t bow down to Azazel...and I admired that about him. I wanted to have that confidence...I wanted to not have to fear Azazel any more...” Sam whispered, sharing something he had never told anyone else. “I wanted to leave with him so badly...but...if I had...I wouldn’t have met you...” Sam looked up from his and Dean’s joined hands and swallowed hard at the way Dean’s green eyes seemed to search his soul. Dean smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“It's too early for this level of sappiness” Dean commented as he stood and sat back down his chair. Sam chuckled, understanding what he was trying to do. 

“Whatever jerk.” He smiled widened when Dean retaliated. 

“Bitch.” he shot back with perfect timing though the smile was heard as Eslena hurried over to them after being informed by a house elf that it was time for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos or both. Both is good. More of Sam's past will be revealed in upcoming chapters.


End file.
